Specialty printers are specially designed devices that transfer information onto various types of portable media. These types of devices are typically configured to be peripheral to a computer system and perform functionality that is typically not directly available to most computer systems. Hence these devices are characterized as being special, as they are atypical relative to standard printers sold in high volume within the desktop computer market.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.